


When The Ink Runs Dry

by DedicatedToolbox, FairFacadeCyndrome



Category: Magi Override
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairFacadeCyndrome/pseuds/FairFacadeCyndrome
Summary: In a city where magic was a small part of the day-to-day, it was common for people to misuse it.  Some people would use it for petty things or personal gain, like robbing or stealing what their hearts desired.  Others would cause destruction, just for amusement.  Those without magic were no match for these sorts of scoundrels, and were more or less defenseless against them.Because of that, it was the duty of certain hand-picked individuals to defend the innocents and counteract all the chaos that would rage through the city.  These individuals were called Magicas, or magical pals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say thank you to Cynn for coming to me with this fic idea, and for being so patient with me. I'm really happy with how this came out! 
> 
> Cynn: twitter.com/Ffcyndrome  
> Kayla: twitter.com/xElectricMouse  
> Ally: twitter.com/TheShortyBishop

In a city where magic was a small part of the day-to-day, it was common for people to misuse it. Some people would use it for petty things or personal gain, like robbing or stealing what their hearts desired. Others would cause destruction, just for amusement. Those without magic were no match for these sorts of scoundrels, and were more or less defenseless against them. 

Because of that, it was the duty of certain hand-picked individuals to defend the innocents and counteract all the chaos that would rage through the city. These individuals were called Magicas, or magical pals. 

The familiar distress signal rang out from the compacts oh-so-commonly seen on their person, making them drop everything and head out as soon as possible. The magical pals hurried to the designated destination. First, to a secret place to transform into their uniforms. Then, straight towards the danger. 

Ally ran through the streets, her footsteps thumping against the surface of cars and fences she was sprinting on. In her rush, she couldn't help but dent the roofs of cars as she went, earning her shouts and curses from the drivers. 

“What the hell?!”

“Hey!”

“You goddamn-”

“Sorry! No time for talk! Bad guy on the loose!” Ally yelled back. She tried to sound sympathetic, but a grin of excitement was very much present on her face. She was always excited for a fight, and any opportunity that she got to fight, she would absolutely take. She did feel slightly guilty about the damage, but someone back at HQ would probably help with the repairs. Probably. 

Cynn jumped from rooftop to rooftop, shaking their head at Ally’s antics. Meanwhile, Kayla floated gracefully through the air, using her mermaid form. 

“That’s why you either fly or jump on roofs. Helps with the image.” Kayla giggled as she floated beside Ally, doing little twirls and racing backwards. 

“Show off!” Ally yelled, as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Excuse me for worrying more about saving the citizens from a madman than our image,” she added, as she jumped onto another fence and tried not to lose her footing. 

Who was the evil doer causing enough trouble for Magica Corps to justify sending three of their strongest and fastest members? Well, it was nothing more than Shem, a man with a large octopus, planning to spread ink and destruction all over the city and the sea. 

You’d think it’d be easy to find a man with an octopus as large as a four story house, but with the ability to unleash it from a small bottle, the man could get away with the snap of a finger. With that, it made it harder to defeat not only the octopus, but the slimy man behind it all. 

In theory, a bad guy with a giant octopus was one of the lesser villains out there, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t a real threat. His destruction had lead to many civilians being injured, and even killed. It caused massive outrage from the public, causing city hall to push for more action to get rid of him. If the Magica didn't get rid of him soon, they were going to cut off funding to the organization. On top of that, the amount of money they were spending to repair the damages caused by this man and his pet were getting to be too much for Magica Corps, and they couldn’t have a simple fish man causing any more trouble. 

This was the fourth attack in three weeks by the octo man, all having occurred in the downtown area. Either he had a vendetta against downtown, or he just didn’t like how certain fish restaurants were succeeding nowadays. 

Right when they arrived on scene, Cynn jumped off the roof, leaping into the air with finesse and diving straight down onto the octopus' head, effectively slamming the head of their giant hammer deep into it’s squishy flesh. That stunned the large creature, making it see stars. Cynn had officially made the first move of the fight. 

“Kana!” Shem shouted, jumping away from the concave that Cynn had made. He growled at the appearance of the Magicas, sending them a glare that could cut through solid steel. 

While Cynn was busy with that, Kayla used her microphone to daze the man with the loud vibrations of her voice; making a distraction for Ally to be able to try to jump up and onto the octopus, slicing up some of it as she went. “Take this, you slimy sea creature!” 

Getting to the top, she stood in front of the octo man, putting away her sword in the hilt and taking out her compact to display a message from HQ. “Shem Eero, known as the octopus man of downtown. As ordered by the official Magica Corps, we are hereby commanded to bring you in for questioning and investigation. Surrender now or we will be forced to put you down.” Ally stood tall in front of the man, a sort of official aura surrounding her as she relayed the message.

Ally closed the compact and shrugged at him, the official aura disappearing. “Look buddy, I don’t want to make things even more difficult, so just give us the bottle you do all your tricks with, get on your knees and we’ll all make it through this without any bruises. Okay?”

Shem scoffed and got into a defensive stance, taking out a iron pipe or some sort of stick. “Like I’d go with the likes of you. Especially when you hurt my dear Kana!” He had a sort of pain in his voice as he spoke, sobbing as he heard the pained cries from Kana. “Kana! Don’t worry sweetie! Daddy is gonna take care of these no good, dirty magical girls and then we can go home, okay?” He bent down from his position to pat the octopus a little. 

“Uh, okay. Rude.” Ally looked offended, covering her heart like it was a physical blow.

“Excuse me, but we’re not Magical GIRLS. We’re Magical PALS. GET IT RIGHT!” Cynn snapped as they swung their hammer down on one of Kana’s eight appendages. This swing was particularly hard and heavy to spite Shem for his misgendering of the group. He gave another whimper and curse as the octopus shook underneath him. 

“Yeah, we’re not just girls! We’re guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. Jeez, take a second to learn that!” Kayla fumed from her position above the octopus, dodging its swings and sending out her own sea creatures to nip at it and its owner. 

Ally sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit. “Well, that plan’s out the window.” With that, she wasted no time in taking her sword out and charging at the man, connecting her sword to his iron pipe. The sudden force stunned him, almost making him lose his footing, but he quickly recovered and blocked incoming swings. 

Shem grunted. Even with the iron pipe, he was much slower than Ally, taking the brunt of her hits rather than swinging back. It was obvious that she had the upper hand in the fight, and it didn’t take long for Ally to get the iron pipe out of his hands and have it clatter a few feet away from them. 

With nothing to defend himself with, he could only dodge her attacks. Which was actually pretty easy with how her swings were missing him. “Hah! You call that fighting? You’re just swinging your sword all willy nilly!” Shem sneered, swinging his fist at her. “You honestly suck at aiming. You magical girls are a sham!”

“If you think I’m actually aiming for you, then you’re really underestimating me, buddy,” she muttered under her breath, shrugging off his taunts. She would've felt offended, if she actually gave a fuck. Since Shem was so focused on her “lack of skills,” he failed to keep his guard up, giving her the perfect opening to take action. With another swing and a dodge, she was able to cut the bottle off his waist. She snickered at the look of horror on his face as the bottle clattered to the ground, and rolled away from the two. 

“Shit!” He tried to reach for it, but before he could get to it, Kayla snatched it up, opening the cork to suck the octopus back into its bottle. Within seconds, the octopus was no longer under Shem and Ally’s feet, causing the two to retreat to different rooftops for solid ground. 

Once the creature was all sealed inside, the mermaid threw the bottle towards Cynn. “Cynn, catch!” Kayla shouted to them from above. Cynn jumped from a nearby wall and propelled themselves towards the bottle, charging a swing. They connected the bottle to their hammer flawlessly, smashing it to pieces. They watched as the remains scattered everywhere. 

While the others were distracted, Shem turned to run away, trying to make his escape. However, Ally was two steps ahead of his game, and he found himself running straight into her. She had her arms crossed, and a cocky smirk gracing her features, efficiently blocking his path. He paled significantly. “How’s that for no good magical PALS?” She laughed before knocking him out with a sucker punch. 

“No getting away from this,” Kayla murmured to herself, tying him up nice and tight as Ally called back to the HQ. 

“Yeah, yeah. No, we’ve got him here,” she said, pausing for the other side's response. “No, not that much damage this time. We got here just in time.” Ally hummed in agreement. “Yeah, we’ll get a move on then.” She hung up, closing her phone with a snap. “So, Corps. wants us to gather whatever’s left of the bottle and then bring him to HQ with us.”

“Um….maybe we should try to help fix some of the damage first?” Kayla said, looking around at the wreckage. Though it wasn’t much, there was some work to be done. The least they could do was help repair what they could, before the cleaners got there. 

“You guys go ahead, I'll keep an eye on Shem,” Cynn said, gesturing to the unconscious villain. “He won’t be that much work to look after, but just to be safe.” The other two nodded in agreement. 

“Sounds good. We’ll be back in a bit, then,” Ally responded, already heading towards the worst of the damage. 

Cynn waved after them, before turning back to Shem, their eyes dark with an unreadable expression under their mask. “Now that they’re gone, it’s time to take care of business.” They took out a different kind of compact than what Ally and Kayla had. 

When they got to the damage, Kayla immediately started using her powers to lift things, humming a little song as she did. She blew large bubbles, engulfing rubble and piecing the larger parts back into the building like a puzzle. The little show seemed to gather a crowd around her, mostly made up of amused children and curious adults. She didn’t mind it, but she did have to remind them to step back a bit so she could do her job. 

Ally, on the other hand, was more focused on helping people calm down and checking them for injuries, so she could direct them to the paramedics that were ready on sight. While she did that, she also lifted up knocked down beams and rubble from business entrances, checking to see if anyone was inside. One of the things she dreaded about this part was the multiple people who hounded her for compensation for the damages. As much as she would like to help them, her job was just making sure people were okay and safe. So she bit back her frustration and gave them her best professional Magical Pal friendly face and asked them all to appoint their questions to the police officers over a ways away.

When they were done, they climbed back onto the roof where they had left Cynn and Shem. As they got close, Ally started yelling out to Cynn. “We’re back! When we’re done here, I have to tell you all about this one jerk. Seriously, some of those people can be so uptight just because a big old octopus knocked down their-” She stopped mid-sentence and stood, frozen at the sight before her. 

The abrupt stop caused her friend to bump straight into her back, rubbing her face after. “Hey! Why’d you stop?” Kayla said, getting quieter as she floated to the side and saw exactly what had caused the abrupt halt. 

Cynn appeared to be sucking something that looked like a purplish-black essence out of Shem. They watched as he slowly changed into an ordinary man, with dark hair and glasses. Unlike his earlier form, he looked pale and devoid of life, like a lifeless doll. The sight of it made Kayla gasp and cover her mouth, feeling sick just by looking at the man. Ally shook, her mind running a mile a minute. 

Cynn closed an odd, black and gold compact of some sort, and then turned towards the two magical girls. They widened their eyes, surprised to see the other Magica back so soon. They tried to stammer out a response, unsure of how to explain themselves. 

After a moment, Cynn sighed. “I- I didn't mean for you to see that.” Cynn furrowed their eyebrows and combed their fingers through their hair. There was a certain look in their eyes, and a certain feeling in their stomach. Something inside of them was screaming and asking why their friends had returned on such short notice. 

Ally snapped out of her daze, and suddenly felt furious. “What the hell was that!? Why does he look different?” She pointed past Cynn towards Shem, who hadn’t moved one bit. Cynn opened their mouth, as if to say something, but quickly closed it again and frowned, pausing to choose their words carefully. Feeling their palms start to sweat and their chest start to tighten, they couldn’t help but look away from the Ally and Kayla. 

They tried to remember the planned speech they made incase situation like this occurred. Like they practiced in their head weeks prior, Cynn inhaled to ground themself before looking straight into the others eyes. Like a snap of a finger their whole demeanor changed. “I took his aura away.” There was no stutter in their words, only an eerie calmness. It made a chill run up the others’ spines. “You know, that stuff that gave him the ability to summon a big octopus and all that? I took it away from him.”

The two Magicas look confused, obviously not knowing what the hell any of that was. Without explaining further, Cynn continued. “With it gone, he can’t be a pest anymore. One more bad guy gone, you could say.”

Ally looked incredulous, the situation was too much to process for the poor Magica. “That’s….that’s unheard of! I’ve never heard of taking that-” Ally paused, trying to think of a word to describe whatever Cynn’s golden compact sucked out of the man. “-mist thing away from someone to stop them for good!”

Cynn hummed in agreement, leaning on the hilt of their hammer, which was lying head-down near the body. “It’s not….a well known practice, so to say. It’s definitely not told to us by those at HQ, that’s for sure. But, I mean, other than mission details, what does HQ ever really tell us anyways?” Cynn scoffed a bit. Ally and Kayla gave them another confused look. 

“What, you thought they’d just tell us the in’s and out’s of being Magicas? Have they even mentioned how they practically force us to become Magicas right from the start?” Cynn spat the words like vinegar. In their eyes, you could see a small bit of rage, along with something else that burned in them. 

They turned away from the two again, looking around at the damages still left unfixed, listening to the sounds of sirens, and finally, looking down at the ex-octo man himself. Cynn’s sudden rage was not directed at Kayla and Ally. It was never their fault in the first place. So to keep themselves from wrongly taking out their anger on the others, they decided to distract themselves with their surroundings. Leaving the other two to their own thoughts.

Ally was having an inner battle with herself. She was infuriated, for multiple reasons. First, the fact that Cynn, who she thought was her friend, had some sort of unfounded vengeance against the Magica Corps. It simply didn’t make sense to her how or when their feelings had suddenly turned to hate for the organization. To her, it seemed like it had come out of left field. Second, the fact that HQ had hidden something from all of them, and that Cynn had somehow found out about it. Third, the fact that Cynn hadn't told her, or anyone for that matter, about any of it. At least if she had known, they could have done something about it. Maybe….maybe not like what Cynn was doing right now. Doing anything else would probably be way better than possibly sucking someone’s soul or aura or whatever it was from their body. All of these things enraged her to no end, and she found herself clenching her fist so tightly that she would probably have bruises later. 

Kayla, on the other hand, felt so very confused about what was happening. Why was Cynn doing this? How did they even do it, and for who, exactly? She couldn’t help but stare at Shem, stare at him like she was seeing right through him. Like she could find some sort of clue or sign from his body. Something to help her make sense of this situation. After coming up with nothing, she finally broke the silence. “But….why?” Kayla turned her eyes from the body to Cynn’s back. “Why did you do this? What was the point of doing any of this?” Her voice felt so quiet and shaky, like she was a mouse trying to be heard from miles away. She knew that Cynn could hear her clearly, especially when they lifted their head up to look straight in front of them. Their body didn't even turn to face her even when she internally begged them to at least look at them. 

“Because they never stop coming back, no matter how many times we defeat them.” The other two couldn't see the look in Cynn’s eyes turn cold and hard, but they heard their voice turn dark. “They're constantly making trouble, and Magica Corps are constantly sending out people who can only temporarily stop the situation.” They turned towards Kayla and Ally, as their fingers reflexively combed through their hair once again. “I’m…I’m tired of it all. The constant cycle of fighting, only to have these people come back and hurt the innocent, or even worse, Magicas like us!” Cynn stood before them, the rage and hurt unfolding on their face. Their voice shook again, shoulders tensing and the raw emotion heating their very core. After a brief moment, their shoulders fell again, any signs of rage leaving like the wind. Only a hollow edge remained. “The only way we, or even I, can stop it….is to get rid of every last magic wielding being there is.”

There was a silence, as both of the Magicas processed what the statement actually meant. “Are- are you planning to do that-” Kayla pointed to Shem, who was still unmoving, hardly even breathing. “-to us?” A fear of the uncertain rang through her. She deeply wished that Cynn would just drop the act, and tell them this was all a prank. A bad prank that they even included the octo man in. A horrible, horrible prank that she would scold them for, for the next month. 

That’s what she wished for so much, but as Cynn frowned at the two, she knew the answer was clear as day. Their shoulders fell, and they seemed to shrink smaller and effectively put a mental gap between them and the others. “I wanted to leave you all for last. I wanted to take everyone who could hurt us out of the equation first, so I could spend as much time with you as I could, before our last moments together. But now that you know about what’s going on….I don't have much of a choice.”

Ally gripped her weapon and glared at Cynn, the anger and the betrayal boiling in her blood. “You don’t honestly think we’re going down without a fight, do you?”

At first, Kayla was unsure; Cynn had been her friend for so long, she didn't want to harm them. However, she took one more look at Shem, and accepted what she needed to do. She stood next to Ally and held her weapon up, no more doubts in her mind. 

Cynn heaved a heavy sigh, taking a few moments to lock eyes with the two. They were both still the same as ever. When they both made up their mind, no one could stop them. 

Cynn lifted up their hammer from the ground and rested it on their shoulders, standing tall in front of their friends for, what they could only assume, would be the last time. They were not going to back down from a fight, even if it was against the people they loved. “I’d be disappointed if you did.” 

With that, both sides charged at each other. The weight of the results determining who would make it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
